KTA IF YOU ARE AN AUTHOR CLICK ON THIS!
by NovaShifter15
Summary: We need to keep the transformers fandom alive. I present a writing story challenge to keep it going. If you are an author that really truly cares about the site and transformers, help me by clicking this story and following whats inside. Are you a true fan? Do you really care? Does anyone out there care?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Novashifter15. I've been a writer here on fanfiction for about a year and a half and have loved the well-known stories I have read on here. However, I haven't been reading quite as many good stories, and there have been fewer stories in general this summer. I want to introduce to you all something called KTA. Keep Transformers Alive. I want to propose a challenge to every single writer on this site. I want you to write a story.

Here's the catch.

1\. Give all of your effort into your fanfiction

2\. Make the most creative OC human possible (or multiple)

3\. Make the most creative OC transformer possible (or multiple)

4\. Think about why _you_ love transformers and incorporate it into your story

5\. Don't have grammar errors (or as few as possible, fanfiction does glitch)

6\. Make an elaborate plotline

7\. Make your story _mean_ something

8\. Pick from one of the following fandoms (TFP, TFA, RID, RB, Bayverse, G1, IDW)

9\. If you know another fandom that you just have to do, you can do it.

10\. Spend time to look up every character you use on so you can make the characters seem realistic

11\. DO YOUR BEST

12\. To acknowledge it was part of the challenge put '(Insert tile here) (KTA)'

13\. Add fluff (if you really don't want to that's fine)

14\. Everyone should do the challenge

Maybe you haven't noticed, maybe you have. If you go to Fanfiction and click on Cartoons you will read the list to be

Avatar: Last Airbender

Teen Titans

My Little Pony

Transformers/Beast Wars

However, Teen Titans used to be behind Transformers, we've had more stories than that fandom before. We have fallen behind. I want our Fandom to be the first listed. If it is, imagine what that could do in the business, there could be more shows and movies. The bigger our fandom, the more you'll get out of it. Whatever you give to the fandom here, is how much you're going to get out. I think we can pass all these shows and be the number one fandom, with the most stories.

At heart, we're all Cybertronian. So what are you waiting for, get writing and let's get our fandom back on its feet.

Transform and roll out

Rev up and roll out

Roll to the Rescue

You feeling lucky, Punk

Such heroic nonsense

One shall stand one shall fall

It's just me and you Megatron. No it's just me Prime.

Megatron must be stopped…no matter the cost

Light our Darkest hour

Simply put, another transformation

Till All Are One

That's all the quotes and oneliners that I know, if you guys know any others, add them to your challenge stories. I really hope every one tries to write one. And spread this message to every author your know and or follow.

Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )


	2. Chapter 2

**We have two authors in the challenge**

 **R.S and Rascal**

 **KHandFF7fanforever**

 **Thank you guys so much for taking a part in this challenge. It means everything to all of us.**

 **KTA**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, Nova here. We've had more authors join our challenge.**

 **AutobotGuy710**

 **Isurus2317**

 **Note, I do not care how long it takes or if it isn't your biggest commitment, just keep in mind that when you do write it, you're making your best effort to make it you're best writing. That's the most important part.**

 **Remember to put (KTA) after your title.**

 **KTA**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**I realized i made some of the story aspects unclear. The fanfiction is meant to be an actual story with at least five chapters. It is supposed to be the best fanfiction you might write. It can be a sequel, and original, a completely new story. But the point is so that it will be what we love about transformers, how much we care about transformers, and your best creative foot forward. I want authors to** ** _try_** **when they write, so everyone can read amazing fics.**

 **Hope you all participate, because writing brings out the best in all of us.**

 **KTA**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another huge thx to everyone trying their best participate in this challenge. Again, i don't care if you take three years to write it, as long as your writing. If you are already writing a fic that is following all the challenge rules, just please remember to add KTA after your title, I want everyone to start knowing about the challenge.**

 **SunshinePony37**

 **JupiterGalaxy**

 **Blank Core Devil**

 **horseg27**

 **can't wait to read your ideas! feel free to PM me any questions**

 **KTA**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, Nova here. I have some new information to post to those of you that are tuned in right now.**

 **iceblossom98, can't wait to read your story, take the time you need.**

 **KHandFF7fanforever, i love your idea of posting the story titles on here as well, so if anyone wants to do that please review your story title and i'll put it up so people can check them out. Thx for the suggestion.**

 **Guest, i like your add-on challenge. If you want to find a fic that has potential but is poorly written, to rewrite it. Just get permission from the author first.**

 **Blank Core Devil, can't wait to read your first chapter. If you review the title i can post it so people can look it up.**

 **beequeen64, hola, primera hablo pequito, no bueno espa** **ñol. Claro que si en espñol. Usas "google" para cambiar en ingles y yo ayudo tu con gramatica en ingles si tu quieres. Muchas gracias por participas en KTA. Chao!**

 **To those of you that understand English, beequeen64 wants to participate in the challenged but can only write in Spanish, but i told them to translate it with google translate and i would help them fix the grammar, if anyone out there also knows Spanish and english, help would be appreciated.**

 **All the information was in the shout outs, so again PM me with any questions you have.**

 **However, i will be leaving for four days starting Sunday 8/13/17, so i won't get back to any questions until after i'm back, but please continue writing as always, i can't wait to read your fics.**

 **KTA**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, Nova here. Sorry this is a little late, i've been busy working on my own challenge fic. But some things in the reviews have come to my attention.**

 **MJCM1, Glad your in**

 **Guest, remember to get permission, hope you take initiative**

 **AutobotBabe, (the fandom dying was just dramatic, i want people to care, but i have seen many good stories go away.) I also wanted to thank you, if ANYONE** **** **thinks about rewriting a story you have to get PERMISSION, you are correct. This is extremely important. Hope you take part**

 **Cyber Rouge, can't wait for your fic**

 **Guest, you have brought up an extremely good point, this entire challenge is against the guidelines, I was well aware. If anyone has a problem with that, they do not need to participate. However, i realized that by challenge they meant competition, they don't want competition because that causes flames and trash talk. This is a personal challenge only for you, so technically it is not causing anything bad to happen, not an actual 'challenge' more like a proposal, a suggestion. An idea. I'm sorry if that explanation doesn't suffice, and this whole page bothers you.**

 **Knockout Starscream, can't wait for your fic**

 **KHandFF7fanforever, i'm gonna to read it!**

 **Anyways, there is all the information for today. Remember to PM me with any questions you have. Again, this is supposed to be a friendly page, so let's be encouraging to everyone.**

 **KTA**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, i posted earlier, but someone going by the Guest default keeps telling this is against the rules, i have read all the guidelines and turns out that they are correct. However, i understand that i could possibly be banned or suspended from my account, but i have also noticed many Q and A pages on hundreds of other fics, it is also agaisnt eh guidelines, but none of them are in trouble. So if i get in trouble i will stop, But i am not in trouble and the only thing the KTA is doing is inspriing people to write. So Guest, would you be kind enough to stop telling me what i am supposed to be doing. I know the risk and i know the reward. I think that if i inspire people to write, it is worth the suspension of my account. Also on a side note, the reason you are not supposed to post challenges is because challenges are usually competitive. Competitions begin online wars, trash talk and flames. Clearly that would be bad. But if you hadn't noticed, thie KTA has caused none of those things. There are many people liking and being inspired by these post. If anyone is discouraged to take part because i kinda broke a rule, they do not have to participate. Also, if it really bothers too many people i guess i will have to take it down but i haven't gotten any other complaints. If it really comes to the sad fact, i will take down the KTA and anyone with further questions can PM me. Review guys. Should the KTA stay up?**

 **Shout Outs!**

 **DarkMatter, I wish you all the luck I can give, hope you participate and stay inspired**

 **MayBeADragon12, you can have the story be whatever, so long as it is your best work and you add (KTA) After the title and follow as many of the rules as possible.**

 **Even if this goes down, always remember**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; ) (I hope thats not the last time i get to say that on here. Stay inspired guys.) :c**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys what guys! People don't want this to go down. I decided to keep this up because everyone else has either given me ideas on how to keep it up without getting in trouble or just to keep it up.**

 **Shout outs!  
Blank Core Devil, you are a hardcore person, I applaud you. **

**TFploverrrr. aka. char, your review was extremely inspiring to me, i'm glad you're going to start writing more, that was the whole idea. I know i'm doing what i came here to do when awesome people like you give me fantastic reviews like the one you did, can't wait to read your KTA story**

 **KnockoutStarscream, thx for your ideas, i read some of your story, it's fantastic!**

 **Victorysmyname, i will try what you said to do it it comes to that, i'm so glad you are inspired! If you're worried you won't finish the story because of time, you can use all the time you need as long as your writing. I really hope every gets a story up.**

 **On a side note, i will be posting the titles of the KTA stories, here is what we have so far**

 **Chasing for Life, Racing from Death: by KHandFF7fanforever**

 **Powerful Alliance (KTA): by KnockoutStarscream**

 **If i missed any just PM me the titles, and remember to add (KTA) after your titles like KnockoutStarscream did, that's to represent the challenge and get more people to participate.**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, it's Nova. We have reviews and shout outs to get through, but first there has been an extremenly important review by Hopeful reader.**

 **There is a flamer/troll/cyberbully here on our loved site. If you click on the reviews you can read some examples of the horrible flames they were posting. Fanfiction is a lot of things, it's fun, it's creative, but most importantly it is supposed to be safe, where you can write your work and get inspired by other work and inspire others to work** ** _safely._** **Flames and cyber bullying is one of the most terrible things that could happen to an author. While the slightest ounce of encouragement can inspire you to write a chapter, a single flame can make someone stop writing altogether. Everyone should know that each and every one on here is special with limitless imagination, everyone on here had incredible ideas, everyone on here is unique. Do not let a single person tell you otherwise. There is a certain author, who was unnamed, that continuously gets cyber bullied by the same person going by different usernames.**

 **Here are the names they are known to be going by**

 **most recent- Harambegetsu**

 **NeoKillergetsu**

 **BorkyPigg**

 **DoomNeonLoser69**

 **NeonDoomgetsu**

 **Doom Marine 1337**

 **Guard Monger**

 **Trevor Mobus**

 **FargoZen**

 **politicallyangryvampire**

 **ArmyHammerz**

 **ReapePoker**

 **RexyTheVengeful**

 **TrevorDrunkkick**

 **BoarManPoker**

 **GoFarRoboMonk**

 **The thing about Cyber Bullying, is that if you flame them back, fight back or retaliate in any way, they will only continue harder. The reason people cyber-bully is because they want attention in a horrible way. So if we ignore them, they will get bored and possibly stop. However, we can do something, if you ever see flames, report them instantly and give the author receiving flames as much encouragement as possible. Tell them they are worth it, there writing is amazing, it's creative, it means something to them, so it means something to you. The people flaming probably don't even know how to write. I know all of you have fire and good in your hearts, give it warmly to the people who need it the most. Spread the word to every single writer you know, to watch out for other authors, we're all technically friends. I don't care if your in Russia or South America, or any other continent miles away, if you write, we have something in common to protect. If i can inspire all of you, imagine how many people we could save and inspire with every one of you.**

 **If the person who actually wrote the flames is reading this, i'm praying for you. I hope you find righteousness in your life, i hope you know how deeply every word can cut a piece out of once hopeful hearts. I hope you write something and realize what it might feel like to have someone flame your own work. It doesn't anger me, it saddens me, disappoints me, to see that you are so lost. I don't know why you would do such a thing, why you would hope someone dead that you don't even know. You could be telling a little nine-year-old to die, or a depressed to teenager to end their life. I hope you realize that you have the power to kill someone, you probably think it's just funny. But if someone commits suicide because of you, then you're a murderer.**

 **Everyone spread the word, and have everyone's back. Encourage inspire and help to the best of your ability.**

 **Now that i have written that sad sad message i will write the few shout outs.**

 **MayBeADragon12, thx for your two stories Jessie and Blue Blood, Red Eyes, everyone should read them!**

 **Zsocca, i'm glad you think so!**

 **Victorysmyname, hope your story does get out**

 **Well, that's everything, stay inspired guys, you're all amazing people!**

 **KTA**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, Nova here. Sorry i didn't update in a while, I've had some things come up, but I've cut out some time to get this chapter done. We just have a few shout outs today.**

 **Hopeful Reader, thx for your encouraging review, it's may be the writers that write the stories, but readers like you is what we do it for, without all your amazing reviews and encouragement, fanfiction wouldn't be where it is today.**

 **KHandFF7fanforever, you bring up an incredible point, we should help any authors out there that are new, they will after all just like all of the experienced authors, have trouble starting somewhere, lets begin them on the road.**

 **AutobotGuy710, yes you can put an existing fic into the ring, it is fine if you do not have all the OC's**

 **2211Nighthawk, hope your writers block passes, and it would be cool if you participated, if you decide to anyways.**

 **kakashishot, I'm glad you want to participate, however the thing about a crossover is that it doesn't add to our pure transformer page, that is the goal. But keep writing, that is mostly what i'm here for, to get people to write. I just can't accept a crossover into the challenge, so sorry. If you give me your title however, i will will post it and maybe people reading this will check it out.**

 **Thats all for today guys, always stay tuned for more inspiration and information, (ooh, catch phrase) and also, i was wondering, i could turn this into a bit of a story along with having the important stuff... that way we wouldn't be breaking the rules as much. I know i said i didn't care if it was breaking the rules, but honestly if i get suspended, that would suck. But i will by no means take it down, i was looking for a small compromise So if you guys want me to post little one shot OC stories, just review and i could do that as well, could be fun, who knows.**

 **KTA**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, so a lot of people liked the idea of me posting little one shot OC stories, but first i will do the information, so if any doesn't want to read OC stories they can skip it.**

 **AutobotGuy710, you have added two fantastic stories 'A New Kind of Evil' and 'You Can't Fight Fate' everyone should go and check them out!**

 **CoffeeshopsAndCookies, yes canon characters would be fine, i just hope you cut some to time to write, thx**

 **IBrokeThe4thWall, thx so much for wanting to participate! I'm not sure exactly what you said the title was 'Consider Growing Up: Terror Twins' or if you meant 'Growing Up: Terror Twins.' everyone should just try and find both titles, but if it is a part of the challenge you should all go read it! Thx again.**

 **Memory Theta, it would be entirely fine to post your story, i just want it to be posted completely to the transformers site, and not in a shared area with another fandom altogether. If it is a crossover within transfomers that is entirely fine. Hoep you keep writing, thx.**

 **Now, here's the quick story part. I decided to do 'First day of school' because school is starting for me soon.**

Secret glared at the front doors and the other students with malice.

"Secret, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Jaylo told her twelve-year-old friend.

"IronHide doesn't know math." Secret responded in her formal whisper.

"But are you sure you're ok with other students?" Jaylo asked, worried.

"I will get accustom with non-Cybertronian surroundings if I must." Was Secrets answer. "I'm human, I will go to school with other humans." She added.

"Alright, well...good luck today." Jaylo told her and gave her one last hug. "No trouble, promise." Jaylo said looking Secret in the eye.

"I'll at least try." Secret answered, before walking towards the front steps, hood up. She had taken of the superhero mask for school, but refused to take off the hoodie she always wore. Jaylo sighed as she watched her go. She was worried the other students might make fun of Secret. She was, after all raised with aliens.

Secret, on the other hand, was indifferent to the situation. She wasn't nervous, or scared, or excited. Just blank minded about it. The only thing on her mind was the fact that she would learn human stuff, and not Cybertronian stuff. She knew more about Cybertronian anatomy, science and math than she knew from earth. But since Cybertronian knowledge would be unhelpful to her, she needed to go to a real school. Optimus also thought it would be good if she connected with other humans her age. She was strongly against this, and resolved to not speak to a single person all year long. However, this was a little a little more difficult than she expected.

Within the first five minutes of her stepping inside, a tall jock kid slammed into her shoulder. He laughed and so did the kids surrounding him. But before he completely passed by she whipped around, grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around. He looked shocked for a second.

"I was walking, not trying to offend you. Why did you touch me in this aggressive motion. Why." She hissed with a death glare to match ehr voice. The boy looked slightly taken aback.

"Watch your tone, emo." Was all the boy could come up with. Secret smiled, and made a point to show her sharper than normal canines.

"My apologies." She sneered, before releasing the boy from her iron grip and walking away. She heard them say things behind her, but she continued walking, as if they didn't exist.

Oh yes, school was going to be so. much. _fun._

 **Well, there a quick one-shot with some old unused OC's. Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for inspiration and information. PM me with any questions.**

 **KTA**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, it's Nova i actually have some new ideas and information for today so i'll begin with shout outs as usual.**

 **Knockout Starscream, thank you i'm glad you liked it**

 **AutobotGuy710, thank you, and continue writing as always!**

 **FB, you bring up an extrememly valid point, the suggestion to make this KTA into a community was something i hadn't thought about, however, as i looked into communities i realized they were all something that everyone knows about and are normal. I wanted this to be different than all those communities, i think it will make a bigger impression for the whole idea. Communities have already been done, it's nothing new. This is supposed to be new, i want people to not think of it as just another community. But the suggestion was extremely helpful for me to think about. But we are all our own little community in a way.**

 **TFM101, I'm glad you want to participate! I also never thought to pronounce it Kay-ta, that is pretty funny, lol**

 **IBrokeThe4thWall, Thanks for clearing that up, i encourage everyone to check out the story 'Growing Up: Terror Twins' by IBrokeThe4thWall**

 **SoulGlitch, Aww i'm sorry to hear that. Writing can be so easy to give up on when trash fics are plaguing the site and you can't find any reason to write. As i always say in my end note, Keep Writing Keep reading, I say this because it is important for a good writer to write and read, reading others work can give us new inspiration for our own work. I'll agree, some rules are overbearing on this site. But i don't want to give up here just yet. I have a big dream to get every writer on here writer and reading all the good fics we love. Writer like...you? I really hope you find some small scrap of inspiration and decide to write something. Writing is an outlet of many things, i hate to see people leave it behind. I hope we haven't lost you, i hope you write one more small thing, for any old time sake. And if you ever come onto this site again, come to this KTA for writers best work, i'll be posting titles. Stay inspired.**

 **ThemSoundWaves, i'm so glad to have your story 'Stop and Stare' i'm glad your rewriting, it shows that you have a plot that you fell in love with and won't give up on! Everyone should check them out!**

 **Tfploverrrr. aka. char, glad to have your stories 'These Broken Wings' and 'Extra Terrestrials' and 'Extravagant Adventures' everyone should read them once they're posted, i know your probably having a bit of trouble, my best advice is get access to a computer. So sorry for the struggle**

 **R.S and Rascal, i'm so glad you found your plotline, that is one of the most vital steps. Don't stop writing those words till the adventures done!**

 **Zsocca, you have added 'A second chance...and a thousand more' of course it is fine if you have more stories to add, as long as you are proud of them!**

 **Alright, now for the big bit of information to give you guys. Summer is ending, i am so so sad, but that means school is starting as well, which means i don't have free time to kill. So i am going to start a little schedule for posting. I'm going to post a new chapter of information every Friday, and if something comes up that i cannot post, i will post on Monday. That way i will be able to keep up with everything. If anyone on this site is also reading my stories, i will be doing the same schedule. So now that's settled! yay, I've been wanting to get that out of the way.**

 **Now for the random one shot! These are old characters whose story i've finished. This is a scene where they first meet their guardians, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.**

Sharp metallic voices rang out from above them.

"Well, what do we have here." The gold bot said smirking as he stood beside a red one who came up behind him and threw his arm up and leaned against the gold one's shoulder.

"Hey, get off! I _just_ buffed this morning." The gold one growled. The red one threw his servos up in surrender and backed away a little.

"Were not what's," Jade challenged as she was lifted into the air, the red one scooped up Icel.

"Were who." She corrected nervously looking over the side of the golden transformers servo.

"Alright, who then?" The gold bot asked staring her down. Jade swallowed since she didn't know this particular bot by name. In fact, Jade was pretty sure that he never made an appearance in the Prime series.

"I'm Jade, and that's my sister Icel." Jade replied and hoped with all her might that this bot was friendly. The red one spoke up.

"You don't seem frightened to see us, the other little human started freaking out like, worse than an angry Hatchet. I seriously thought he would die from shock. But your like so calm. Is it like dependent on the human or something. You guys are so, so strange." Jade looked up at the one who currently held her twin.

"Sides, slow down a little." Said the gold one. _Sides_! Jade knew that name from somewhere. Yes, they were the Autobot twins. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker:

Sunstreaker looked down at the young girl he held, who after hearing Sideswipes nickname, began to reel more questions at him than he thought possible.

"Are you an artist? What do you transform into? What's your name? Do you have a nickname?" She ranted looking up at him expectantly. Sunstreaker sighed as he heard a similar but reversed one sided conversation happing between his brother and the blonde girl. He looked back to the darker girl.

"You talk a lot. Like my brother." He noted. He then overheard the blonde girl say, after Sides had stopped hitting her with questions.

"You talk a lot, like my sister." Sunstreaker quenched a smile. He then looked back to the girl,

"I'd better take you to Optimus." He muttered quietly. She didn't say it but he could tell she heard since her eyes widened. But that would be silly, she didn't know who Optimus was, why would him mentioning the name, put recognition in this girl's eyes. Sunstreaker didn't know but was unsettled but the prospect that these humans knew more than they should.

 **Well, that's some older writing, but i wasn't super horrible so i used it. They actually have a fanfiction, it was my first fanfiction and it was terrible, but it slowly got better as it progressed.**

 **Stay tuned for inspiration and information!**

 **PM me with any questions**

 **KTA**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	14. Chapter 14

**What is up guys it is Nova, I lied when i said i would post friday, i'm going somewhere tomorrow, so i'm posting tonight. Also, i was reading some of your guys profiles to see what i should be putting on mine, i hope you don't find this creepy, but you did post bios so people could read them so... Anyways, i did post a new bio if any of yall want to read that.**

 **Shouts!**

 **AutobotGuy710, I don't know if the story 'The Bonds of Family' is added as part of the challenge, but apparently it is lacking reviews, i encourage everyone to find it and review!**

 **Blank Core Devil, aww, hope the block clear up, the best cure in my opinion is reading other work to get re-inspired**

 **HufflepuffKat, i haven't read any reviews from you before, but if you want to review the title of your story, i could post it so everyone here could read it**

 **Knockout Starscream, thats correct ; )**

 **maria-ioanna984, till all are one to you as well, you certainly have permission to write stories, and never let age stop you from doing something, writing is an amazing outlet of creativity, i understand that writing is time consuming, we've all been on that road, but if you have an idea, i encourage you to at least try it out. A people on here love G1, you will find many fics with the characters you know and love.**

 **MayBeADragon12, sorry for any errors, it was old work so i copied it cuz i had no time to write a new one...sorry**

 **Guest 2, Hi i'm Nova as you probably know, I remember when i first joined fanfiction i was so excited and like you were, so nervous. My first story was not a success, so i know the fear of failure and people saying cruel things about your work. But i would say that now, it was totally worth it. You should never let fear stop you from doing anything. Granted, when you begin it will not be easy, like everything in life. But i, and other supporting authors will be right here if you ever need any help. You can run rants past me, ask for reassurance, ask for ideas. And i will read your first fanfiction and review every chapter if you'd like. Fanfiction is hard work, it will take practice, you will need to get used to what people and readers like and how to write good summaries and many other things. What to expect is probably different for everyone, but after a while, you can most definitely expect good things. There might be some constructive criticism at first, which can kinda hurt, knowing your works has errors. But take it always as a compliment. It is meant to help you. I know because i still receive that criticism today and i smack my head on my computer every time someone tells me i misspelled Transformers or Cybertron. But most authors will support and help you if you let them know that you're new. But i encourage you to write, start an account and write. Writing is so much fun, and it opens another world. I promise.**

 **Anyways guys, that's all for today, i think i covered everything. Just remember, if you're ever looking for a story, come to this page and pick one of the many titles on here.**

 **PM me with any questions**

 **Stayed tuned for inspiration and information**

 **KTA**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**

 **Oh, and my one-shot... This is the story i'm currently writing, a random scene where they get a tour of Jazz's quarters.**

"So Jazz, ya got a room here?" I asked him. He smiled and led us out of the .

"Gotta warn'ya though, mah room may come a bit o a surprise." He told me walking down the hall.

"Why, is it all messy?" I joked. He smiled a little mischievously.

"Not exactleh." He answered, and pushed a door open. My eyes were momentarily blinded as we stepped inside.

"Ah 'ave a few decorations." He said grinning and plopping down on a Cybertronian bed. I turned in circles as I looked at everything covering Jazz's walls.

Posters of bands, AC/DC, Linkin Park, Twenty One Pilots, Queen and many others I didn't even recognize. He also had a full set DJ board in one corner and shoved into one corner, a desk.

"Jazz." Prowl said, noticing the desk.

"Somethin' wrong Prowler?" Jazz asked him with a sheepish grin.

"Is that your work desk?" Prowl asked pointing.

"Ah, that is. Ah don' use it to much anehmore." Jazz explained. Prowl just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Come one Tic-tac, I bet your room never looked this good." I challenged. Prowl just scoffed and rolled his hard blue optics.

"Tic-tac?" Jazz asked. We both froze. I smiled and Prowl sat down on the berth next to Jazz with his face in his hands.

"Third in command is TIC, and he's a TAC officer. So…. Tic-tac. You do know what a-" I began to explain.

"Slag yeah Ah know what a Tic-tac is. Prowler, she has 'the gift.'" Jazz said with an excitant look in his optics.

"Nooo…." Prowl moaned and fell backwards in unhappiness. Jazz laughed and jabbed Prowl in the doorwing, which made him flinch and hiss. Which made me laugh really hard, which then made my sides hurt.

"Wait wait, whats the gift?" I asked between laughs.

"No ones been able ta give Prowler a nickname without bein' slagged, everyone cept me o course. And ya jus' come along and call 'im Tic-tac. Well, thas certainly somethin' it means Prowler likes ya." Jazz said swinging his feet back and forth. He then turned and looked down at Prowl.

"Ah look, he's all blue in tha faceplates." Jazz said poking his friend. Prowl groaned again in response.

"Blue in the- Wait. You guys can BLUSH!" I shouted in excitement. Jazz snickered and continued poking Prowl. I walked over to the berth and Jazz lifted me up. I walked over to Prowls head and peered at him upside down. Prowl had fully covered his face with his servos so Jazz grabbed his servos and pushed his friend on his back. Prowl was breathing hard trying to resist his friends pushing and I bit her lip trying not to laugh. I pulled out her cellphone and snapped a picture of Prowl, who was completely blue with embarrassment.

"I swear you're both going to be the end of me." He muttered earning another laugh from both of them.

"Come on Tic-tac, Jazz and I saved your sorry aft." I protested with a smile.

"Where did you learn that word." Prowl asked in surprise.

"…You…" I answered blanky. He turned blue again and his head dropped back in defeat. Jazz smiled and said,

"Ya know, We jus' might be ok."

 **So yeah, that's it, i'm working on that right now if any of you are interested.**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova ; )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey... it's Nova...**

 **I'm so so so so sorry, i know this is incredibly late, i have no intentions to stop, school has just been a glitch, so...yeah. Sorry again, i'll stick to posting Friday from now on.**

 **Shouts!**

 **HufflepuffKat, you've added 'A pacifist and a serial killer' i encourage everyone to check it out if there looking for more good fics!**

 **AutobotGuy 710, of course that is ok! I love your writing btw. And thx**

 **Knockout Starscream, i'm glad you're reading that story, it's been a big project of mine for a while, thanks for you're encouragement**

 **MayBeADragon 12, i think everyone skips over their own errors, difenetly me included, lol. Keep up the good work on Jessie btw, i love that story!**

 **Guest, I realize you are worried this might be taken down, but i hold true to every word i said (it's seems like you read all of this) I sure hope it doesn't get taken down as well, that was the reason i added oneshots, i'm sorry if it bothers you or anything as well. I don't want it to be a community, i want it to be different so it's recognized. I hope you'll understand. But thank you for your concern.**

 **Dimensional Phaser, hey Phaser I CANNOT WAIT FOR YOU'RE SEQUEL! Everyone should read the story a whole new world by this author and then stay tuned for the coming sequel, i see you're adding them so here they are, 'A Whole New World: Dawning' and 'Castaway' (I can't add When world collide since it's a crossover) but everyone should still read it! I glad you like the idea!**

 **I don't know if ya'll remember this, but i did post a new bio of any of you read it.**

 **I just want you all to know that you're all incredible, you're all wonderful and amazing writer! I'm so glad i got the chance to 'meet' you all through something we love (transformers.) Every wander outside or be in school and look around thinking, 'wow i'm that weird kid/adult that likes transformer, but then i think back to all of you and i know i'm not alone, ya'll are out there somewhere in the world, loving the same thing. What i'd give to run into you, just to see living proof that i'm not alone. You guys are** ** _my_** **inspiration. Keep being the awesome people you all are.**

 **On another note, all of you that don't mind cursing, should all go read the story 'Small Fry' by 'TheSarcasticKnight' i swear to you it might just be the best fanfiction i have** ** _ever_** **read. I'm not even joking, once you are done reading this go look it up, it's one of those fanfiction's we all miss, one of those super incredible ones by a fragging good author, i'm not even lying.**

 **Ok, well Oneshot, i have a slight idea for oneshots, if you guys want to PM about you're own OC's i could have them interact with bot's or con's of your choice, just need their personalities and all that jazz, ya know the drill. ,Maybe make them characters from your KTA stories, so people can get little examples of them. Nothing to spoiling of course.**

 **Oh, and one last thing, let us all pray for the people getting hit by hurricanes, flooding and fires, in those states in America. Where i am at, we get the ash from the air from the fires, and i know many people have had asthma attacks, so let us pray for them as well.**

Jade sat in her bed, in pure and utter boredom. Tonight was Halloween, which she was aware of, but not doing anything about. Don't get her wrong, she wanted to celebrate the haunting night, she wanted to more than anything. But noooo. apparently this was the one night all the bots and to shut down and restart for a system reboot, to keep in operational order.

Jade heaved a sigh and glanced at the clock again. 3:11 pm. The day was wasting away. Icel, was at a fencing tournament, so she couldn't even annoy her blonde twin. She flopped over, and her face hung off the bed, her mess of dark black hair spilled over her face and obscured her vision. She didn't even move to fix it. Disappointment was the most overbearing thing right now.

Her overactive imagination began to whirl with all the possibilities she could have done with the bots this Halloween. One idea, was a little stronger than the others. And it actually was a fun and decent idea, too bad the bots wouldn't be awake to experience it. She instead, had to find a way to be content with blasting loud Halloween music through her speaker and phone. But she knew it would hardly suffice.

If only...

If only it was on a different day...

Jade sat straight up as a new idea lightbulb exploded in her head. Maybe this day could be celebrated on a different day...with the bots at least...

oh yes, ideas were pouring in now. Jade couldn't wait to hear Sunstreaker scream. A slow smile crept onto her features, she was glad no one was in the room to see, they would have recognized it immediately as 'that look'

nothing ever good came from 'that look'

nothing.

 **Well, i'll let ya'll imagine what Jade's got in mind, she was my favorite character 5ever! so spunky. Are any of you like that?**

 **Well, that's all for now.**

 **Stayed tuned fro inspiration and information**

 **PM me with any questions**

 **KTA**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys it's Nova. I am so sorry this is late again. Just believe me when i say i am trying. So, i know the majority of you on here already know everything that's happening and stuff. So i made a decision. I am only going to let this challenge reach 20 chapters, afterwards it is up to you guys to keep reading and continuing to spread the word. You can always PM me if you have questions, i'm sure you all know where to find me. Also i realized that i should probably write my own KTA story, since i came up with the whole challenge, so i will let you know what it's called in the last chapter. Just keep spreading the word.**

 **Shouts**

 **Knockout Starscream, Thx for the support as always, and keep up all you're good writing.**

 **AutobotGuy710, thx and you're welcome. I hope you keep writing the one with Sounders and Ben, i liked that story.**

 **Arrowfeet, I know you said you wouldn't be joining, but it's my duty to try to convince you to at least consider it. I will consider posting this to the TF movie section, i don't want to post on other sites b/c i was sorta hoping to bring it back to . I would also tell people about this that i know personally, but no one i know really has a thing for transformer, ya know what i mean. But thank you so much for all your great suggestions, I wish you well, Nova.**

 **Anyways guys, thats all, so just remember to spread the word. If you're ever looking for good stories, just find one with a (KTA) after the title, and you'll know the author took their time on it.**

 **Oneshot, this is for Jade's twin, Icel.**

Icel was...indifferent to video games. Yes, they could sometimes be enticing and fun, but usually she found them a waste of time. Why pretend to sword fight someone when she could be at a fencing tournament or at practice. She explained this to Sideswipe but his response was that she was jealous that he could beat her at one form of swordplay.

This wasn't far off base, fencing was _her_ thing. So when Sideswipe beat, no _destroyed_ her three times in a row, she was feeling more than a little competitive.

But if anyone walked in on her at the moment, she would have denied what she was doing. Sitting alone, the only light being the TV screen before her as she got familiar with the buttons, and began to destroy AI opponent after the other.

"Come on, die already." She whispered through her concentration. A chuckle sounded from behind her and her fingers slipped.

GAME OVER flashed before her and she growled before whirling around with a glare. It was Sideswipe, in his holoform. Of course it was him.

"Sorry Icey, did I distract you." He said walking into the dark room.

"That's not my name, and yes you distracted me. But I was finished anyways." Icel replied beginning to stand up.

"Nah, come on Icey play me a few times." He said walking down the few steps to where she was sitting.

"No Sides, I got other things to do." She began to protest as his much taller holoform came and towered over her.

"Come on." He pressed and he sat down on the seat and then grabbed Icel before she could make her escape.

"Sides." Icel complained as he smirked and pulled her onto his lap. His arms wrapped around her with a remote and hsi head rested on her shoulder.

"Sideswipe." Icel said struggling to stand up.

"Play me." Sideswipe answered and handed her a remote. Icel sighed and held the remote in her lap, with Sideswipe's remote in front of hers. He hit play and they began. She had gotten better since the last time they played. She leaned back into Sideswipe as she continued to play.

The muttering began.

"Die already."

"Stupid fire-up."

"Thank you health potion."

"Shadowing, I forgot."

"Come on just _die_."

"Stupid."

"What!"

"No way."

"I don't think so."

They continued playing unaware of two figures watching them from the door.

"When they're done it's our turn. They've been here for hours." Jade whispered up and Sunstreaker, who wrapped both his arms around her and was resting his chin on her head. He grunted in response.

"They aren't bad." Jade pointed out.

"You haven't seen me play." Sunstreaker said smugly. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Fine, when there done, I challenge you. Let's see if your words can match your skill." Jade whispered to him competitively.

"You think you can beat a Cybertronian?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Maybe, Maybe not. But I do know one thing." She answered.

"What's that?" Sunstreaker asked her.

"You're full of it."

 **Well, there. That idea just came and i thought meh why not. Hope you liked it, it was last second.**

 **Stayed tuned for inspiration and information.**

 **PM me with any questions.**

 **KTA**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it's late, i've given up with the schedule because i continue to fail with it, so... yeah. One thing to say, let's give prayers to the people in Mexico whom got hit with the Earthquake, and the many people who died. Let us pray for the families and the elementary school which collapsed. Mother nature has been very angry lately, so let peace find it's way once again soon.**

 **Shout outs**

 **Knockout Starscream, I will most certainly keep working on mine and glad to hear you will keep working on yours!**

 **Blank Core Devil, you've added 'Son of a Cron' which i will encourage everyone to go read, also you said you had a backup about a Vehicon, it's up to you if you want to use it.**

 **Arrowfeet, so you considered it, glad to hear that. I totally understand being a reader, you are after all the one were write for. Readers are a very important part of Fanfiction, we write because we want you to read it so I am still grateful for everything you do on here. You're support is super important. And also i'm glad to hear that you will try to get some other friends to write, that's super nice and thoughtful of you. So thank you.**

 **Humanoid, ok.**

 **MayBeADragon12, thank you, and glad to support in any way i can.**

 **OK guys, were at chp. 17 now i believe, and we're only going to twenty, so three more chapters until it's up to all of you. After that, you're reviews will be answered in a PM or you should just PM me.**

 **Oneshot, this one is about endings.**

Primus smiled at Cascade and Tinder, and Unicron nodded to them respectfully. They were both scared, and sad. They would be leaving their best friends.

"Primus, Im going to miss you." Cascade whispered sadly. He smiled with sad optics.

"Cascade, my friend...do not miss me. I may be lightyears away, but I will never leave your side. When you fall into cryostasis, it will feel like seconds, before you're waking up. And when you do wake up, things might be different, but you will be where you belong." He explained warmly, her silver eyes still looked frightened.

"When I fall asleep, I won't wake up for four million years, what if too much has changed, what if you and Unicron fight again, what it you die before then, what if something in the pod breaks and Tinder and I die?" She asked, voicing her fear.

"When you sleep, we will both protect you. And we won't fight anymore, we swore on an oath. Besides, humans and Cybertronians are not meant to be enemies. But when my children fight, they will need you to explain to them what you explained to us. They will need your balance." Primus assured her in his soft calming voice. Unicron added a word in,

"Cascade, no matter how much changes in four million years, this will _always_ be Earth, this will always be home." He rumbled. He then looked to Tinder who hadn't said a word, but had tears streaming down her freckled face.

"Tinder, my child, do not despair, no matter where we are, we will also always be here." He said, placing a large metal digit over where a spark would be. She smiled and moved it over her heart.

"Heart and Spark right?" She asked, trying not to cry.

"Heart and Spark my little warrior, Heart and Spark." He agreed. Primus nodded to his twin and they opened the pods. They gave encouraging looks towards the girls. They girls looked at each other and nodded to each other, while wiping tears from their faces.

"My fire." Cascade acknowledged.

"My Ice." Tinder agreed.

They fell together for a last hug before they separated for four million years.

And together they stepped into their pods.

"See you tomorrow, in four million years." Cascade told her best friend.

"See you then." Tinder agreed.

And together they shut there pods, with final smiles to the Cybertronian gods.

Primus smiled at the sight, they were willing to go to sleep for four million years for each other and the future.

"What do you see?" Unicron asked his twin.

"You once told me that Love is blind." Primus reminded him.

"I remember." Unicron answered.

"Well I just realized, Friendship closes it's eyes." Primus said.

"Yes, that is why it is stronger." Unicron agreed. He offered a servo to Primus, who accepted it, and together they faded into the dying light of day.

It seemed like the perfect sad ending.

But it wasn't, because it wasn't the end. No, they were just beginning.

 **Ok, so that was the ending i planned for a story i was going to write, but sort of gave up on, but is still really wanted to write the ending, so there.**

 **Anyways, that's it you guys. Not so much is happening on here. So i just want you to all continue to write and read and always, that's why i always say that at the end. I mean it.**

 **Stay tuned for inspiration and information.**

 **PM me with any questions.**

 **KTA**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey...so i'm still alive, school really caught up to me for a while, but i cut out ten minutes to write this really quick. So this will be kinda short, but chapter 18, two chapters left in the count down!**

 **Shout outs**

 **Knockout Starscream, I'm glad you take my words to heart, I can't wait for some more of your work, I'll PM you after posting this chapter**

 **Equinus Prime, EVERYONE GO READ EP'S STORY IT'S WONDERFUL! THX TO AUTOBOTGUY FOR ALREADY DOING SO**

 **temarcia, I'm not sure what you don't understand, if you'd like to PM me, i could probably clear it up, and not just any story is accepted, it has to be a story you worked your butt off on, one which you edit and rewrite and rough draft and draw fanart for (maybe thats a little dramatic but you get the point) no just anyone can come and say 'hey i write good, come read my stuff'writing is an art, and these stories must be masterpieces. Not just so people can read good stories and authors can get reviews, so the author can also get better and write something better than what they thought their potential was. If you want to add a story, make it mean something.**

 **So there you have it guys, like said before this is kinda dying down, make sure in your own stories you're encouraging people to write, take your initiative, and do something good.**

 **It's a short one shot, so so sorry. Remember secret, this is before she and my other character Jayla become friends, this is when they first meet.**

Meetings were always kinda intense. Ironhide wouldn't say a thing unless it had to do with the front lines, other than that he would sit back and glare. Optimus wanted us to drive the meetings, so he wouldn't really be that beacon of light as always. Jazz and Prowl would always argue with the twins and Ratchet hit four bots and humans with wrenches, at _least_.

Tension was high, and glares hit everyone. Nitro and I always stood close together and close to us was Frequency and Scatter. The other two ex-neutrals we had met upon coming here.

Right now, the topic of the meeting was the attack on the Nevada base. One fourth of the group said we should send a small strike team, another fourth thought we should send a medic force, another fourth thinks we should send both. And the last fourth can't find secret. Yup, still can't find out what that means...

"Both would be more effective, in case their is still Con activity in the area or there are injured bots." Prowl said and Jazz nodded, with a determined look in his visor.

"That's a stretch of our already thin forces, the Con's haven't been sighted since the attack, so only medic should be required." Sunstreaker shot back.

"We don't need more medic at Nevada, and we don't have enough here as is, the strike team should be enough for heavy lifting and getting things back in order." Ratchet said griping his wrench tightly.

"This is all the way in Nevada, we need to worry about secret." Hound said adding his two cents, and Mirage agreed.

"Let's focus on a compromise." Lennox suggested. His comment was met with more shouting. I looked up at the broken ceiling again, my mind elsewhere. I wondered why they chose this room for meetings. The ceiling was missing and the forest-y jungle outside was growing in.

"Jayla, wheres you're head, we need your reason." Nitro said giving me a little shake. I looked up and noticed everyone was looking at me expectantly. I froze, they must have asked me something...

I was about to say something really 'intelligent' when a rustle of leaves interrupted me. Everyone's attention snapped upwards. more rustling... then a dark shape dropped from the branches and landed in a heap in the center of all of us. Surprisingly no one went for weapons, even Ironhide. Which i found odd. The figure stood up.

It was a girl, with a eye mask and hood. She had twigs and leaves in her messy brown hair. She gave a slight smile at the bots around me, and I noticed sharp little teeth. I raised an eyebrow, still no one seemed surprised.

"Secret, where have you been?" Optimus asked in a rumbling tone.

"Thought it fell over, but it wasn't dead just yet. Apricot didn't have any seashells today so I made my own from the rubber you left out front. Gotta find the blowtorch though, can't meld my sand castle without it." She answered quickly, before running off in another direction. She stopped halfway and turned back, to look straight at me.

"I haven't known you're face before." She finished, her green eyes glinting, before turning back around and continuing in the direction as before.

"What...Just...Happened?" I asked hesitantly. And the room broke into strange but needed laughter.

 **So, yeah, Secret's a little crazy...**

 **Stay tuned for Inspiration and Information**

 **PM me with any questions**

 **KTA**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm banging my head on the desk so so so so hard right now. I'm so so so so sorry. NO I DIDN'T QUIT! I thought i posted the last two, maybe i did, maybe fanfiction glitched, maybe i dreamed i posted it. I'm freaking out so so so hard, i feel awful. It's been like a gillion months! I thought i finished this challenge but i went back and looked at it for some random reason and realized i didn't. I apologize like a gillion times.**

 **I realize i had a few more reviews so here are the answers.**

 **Dragon Scouter: I have written the titles throughout the whole challenge but i'll add a list at the end of this one.**

 **Alert: Remember a while back when i told you all about the troll guy one person mentioned, posting flames on peoples work, they have a new username P1ckleR1ck, so check it out if you have time to do the right thing. Someone actually told me the other day that trying to save the whole internet is like trying to fix the world and it's pointless, but a little kindness is like caffeine, it goes a long way.**

 **GospelGirl'03: You had couple questions, you can do any RID, in the rules it states if there is universe you really want to do you can do it, crossover are not allowed for a specific reason, it does not add to our pure transformers fandom, it's Keep Transformers Alive and i would really like it to focus on Transformers, you can write crossovers but it would be pointless to add them to fuel the purpose of this challenge. You don't really need an OC, but it does engage the creative aspects of your brain, yes you can write an AU, yes you can write shattered glass, any more questions, Pm would be my fastest form of response.**

 **Anyways guys. i know i said not updating this challenge was an accident, but i have to admit i have been super busy lately because school started again and so i sorta took a break from fanfiction. It also was a bit quiet from people,i hadn't talked to many of you in a while, and i've been trying to write an actual novel. I sorta neglected my other stories for a long time. I lost my interest in transformers for a while mainly because i had so much else to think about, it made me wonder if that was why people were not writing so much for transformers, and hence why stories have gotten worse. We're all just lacking ideas. And the tv shows are all over and the fifth movie was kinda a disappointment (in my opinion), sorry that's enough ranting.**

 **Good news! THE NEXT TRANSFORMER MOVIE IS COMING OUT! HERES THE CATCH! IT'S NO LONGER A BAYVERSE. MICHAL(think i spelled that wrong.) BAY IS NOT DIRECTING IT. I don't know if you any of you watched Kubo and the Two Strings, but the guy who directed it will be directing the new moive, which btw is about Bee and a girl who kinda have a thing and their backstory and stuff. I CAN'T WAIT!**

 **I really am going to try to get back into fanfiction again. I have one more chapter to write after this one on which I'll post friday. Merry Chirstmas to everyone and early Happy New Years! And Happy Holidays if you happen to celebrate another holiday. Love you all.**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; ) (I should be telling myself this, i've almost forgotten why i write this at the end)**

 **PM me with any questions**

 **KTA**

 **Stay tuned and all that Jazz. (Jazz, geddit)**

 **~Nova**


End file.
